


О способах взаимодействия с миром

by Kette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Kiyomi - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: Кое-кто тянет в рот все, что попало, но ребенком при этом считает все равно Сехуна
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	О способах взаимодействия с миром

**Author's Note:**

> все совпадения с реальными людьми и событиями случайны

Если бы за каждый раз, когда Бэкхен располагался со всеми удобствами в личном пространстве Сехуна, Сехун брал хотя бы по десятке вон, он бы уже обзавелся собственной студией. Хотя, если так подумать, своя студия ему была не то чтобы нужна, а просто потусить можно и у Чанеля.  
Бэкхен лениво гладит ключицу, на которую очень удачно приземлился его большой палец. Сехун чувствует внимательный взгляд на своей коже и прикосновения, немного щекотные, немного какие-то еще.  
— Такой красивый, но такой костлявый, — восхищенно вздыхает Бэкхен и подтаскивает бедро повыше, как будто только этого не хватало, чтобы не травмироваться о повсюду выступающие кости. Сехун самодовольно улыбается.  
— Сходи на Дио-хене полежи, если не нравится, хен.  
— Иу. Обязательно передам, что ты назвал его уродливым толстяком.  
Бэкхен беззвучно смеется, пуская горстку мурашек вниз по шее.  
— Нет, спасибо. Меня пока все устраивает, — бормочет он, продолжая возить пальцем по ключице. Сехун тоже улыбается, немного натянуто. — И моих запасов снотворного явно недостаточно для того, чтобы полежать на Кенсу.  
— Проблема, — соглашается Сехун.  
— Ты пахнешь краской, — делится Бэкхен важной информацией, зарывшись носом в цветную прядь. — Совсем большой. Когда это вместо детской присыпки ты стал пахнуть краской?  
— Так как же, хен, — тянет Сехун, и Бэкхен слушает его чересчур внимательно. — Когда мне волосы покрасили.  
— Да ты что? — смешинки из голоса Бэкхена через ухо попадают Сехуну прямо мозг и устанавливают там свои собственные правила. — Что, прямо краской?  
Ухо аккуратно сжимают зубы. Разжимают.  
— Угу, — говорит Сехун. — Прямо волосы.  
Ему как-то излишне жарко, а Бэкхен рядом все смеется и убирает руку с его груди только для того, чтобы пригладить челку.  
— Ну и ну, — выдыхает Бэкхен очередную порцию смешинок, достаточную для того, чтобы Сехун наконец подчинился беспределу в голове и приобнял Бэкхена за талию. Половина ладони ложится на горячую поясницу под перекрученной футболкой.  
Бэкхен снова прикусывает мочку уха, но теперь прежде, чем отпустить, дважды коротко трогает ее языком. Сехун чувствует, что начинает краснеть, и закатывает глаза, отрицая смущение. Это почти работает, то есть, это отлично работает до тех пор, пока большая часть его уха не оказывается в горячем рту.  
Бэкхен трогает губами и языком так отрешенно, как будто это не ухо Сехуна, а очередной карандаш или бутылка, ставшая жертвой его оральной фиксации. Зубы осторожно скользят по обслюнявленной коже. Сехун дрожит.  
— Хен?  
Бэкхен игнорирует возможность объясниться или отшутиться, задирая бедро так, что колено приезжает Сехуну в пах.  
— О, — хмыкает Бэкхен и давит коленом, заставляя Сехуна сморщиться и задышать раза в два чаще. За это он запускает руку под футболку и с силой гладит вверх до шеи и обратно вниз. Ладонь плохо скользит по влажной коже. Сердцебиение у Бэкхена просто сумасшедшее.  
— Здесь, — шепчет он и проводит пальцем вдоль линии челюсти.  
— Что? — косит глаза Сехун.  
— Здесь ты тоже очень красивый.  
— Здесь я тоже костлявый. Не путай, хен.  
Бэкхен коротко смеется и вместо пальца прижимается губами. Сехун думает, что в его арсенале просто нет других способов взаимодействия с окружающим миром, кроме как через рот. Кто-то визуал, кто-то аудиал, а юный натуралист Бен Бэкхен... Сехун всхлипывает, когда юный натуралист засасывает его в шею, и думает, что с таким восприятием Бэкхена, на всякий случай, не стоит пускать в музей.  
Бэкхен основательно расцеловывает его челюсть от уха до подбородка, потом приглаживает коленом совсем уже отчетливый стояк и вдруг садится на пятки, оставляя вместо себя слишком много безразлично-прохладного воздуха. Сехун по инерции приподнимается следом на локтях.  
— Все? — хрипло уточняет он, не ожидая, что это прозвучит настолько недовольно.  
— Я, кажется, перестарался, — говорит Бэкхен, и по нему не поймешь — то ли правда засомневался, то ли издевается, как обычно. Скорее всего, и то, и другое. Он наклоняет голову к плечу, потом кивает на встопорщенную ширинку. — Или это не проблема?  
Сехун осоловело моргает. Бэкхен чего-то ждет, разглядывает его горящие уши с лукавой полуулыбкой.  
— Справишься? — невинно уточняет он, и Сехун, кажется, начинает понимать.  
Он возится, устраиваясь на развороченном покрывале, устанавливает с Бэкхеном прочный зрительный контакт и тянется к пуговице. Пуговица туго выворачивается из петли, и улыбка Бэкхена застывает. Он все еще смотрит Сехуну в глаза. Сехун улыбается в ответ.  
— Это проблема, — серьезно говорит он. — Но ничего, хен. Я справлюсь.  
Молния расходится синхронно с их взаимным длинным вздохом.  
Сехун боковым зрением видит влажное пятнышко на трусах и трогает его, прежде чем залезть рукой под резинку. Взгляд Бэкхена плывет, он начинает неестественно часто моргать. Прикусывает нижнюю губу. Собирается что-то сказать, но только сглатывает и разводит пошире колени.  
Сехун нервно облизывает губы и под аккомпанемент собственного тяжелого дыхания стаскивает джинсы с трусами пониже, до середины бедра.  
Взгляд Бэкхена срывается. Возвращается. Срывается снова, и Сехун понимает, что этот раунд за ним. Он гладит головку, вздрагивая от того, как это бесстыдно и приятно, и победно щурится, когда у Бэкхена неконтроллируемо приоткрывается рот. Он еле касается себя, но этого достаточно для того, чтобы Бэкхен перестал следить за лицом.  
Изжевав губы, тот ерзает на месте, провожая едким взглядом каждое движение. Сехун вздыхает и стискивает член в кулаке. Бэкхен сглатывает и стискивает зубами большой палец.  
Сехун терпит и ждет.  
Он водит рукой как можно медленнее, игнорируя желание закончить все в несколько сильных движений. Время идет, и Сехун уже думает, что где-то просчитался, когда Бэкхен вынимает палец изо рта.  
— Стой. Остановись.  
Его взгляд вдруг становится прозрачным, и Бэкхен несколько мгновений настолько явно задается вопросом "как мы до этого докатились?", что Сехун почти готов выпалить "ох, хен, не знаю, что на меня нашло", застегнуться и выйти. Потом Бэкхен тянется вперед.  
— ...руку-то, ну, не дурак же, — бормочет он.  
Сехун не уверен, что слышит все, но пятьдесят раз за последнюю минуту облизанные губы красноречивее того, что он мог пропустить.  
Даже если Бэкхен пронизан сомнениями насквозь, что вряд ли, в его движениях нет ни неловкости, ни страха. Он наклоняется ближе, как бы между делом скользя кончиками пальцев по бедру, и дышит на нежную кожу, пряча улыбку в уголках рта, словно перед ним не чужой стояк, а стекло, на котором вот-вот можно будет накорябать какую-нибудь пошлость.  
Сехун глубоко дышит и пытается не стонать, но как-то сложно пялиться на губы Бэкхена в сантиметре от собственного члена молча. Дальше происходит что-то не то.  
— Один плюс один, — Бэкхен подпирает член уазательными пальцами с обеих сторон, делает губы уточкой и чмокает в одну из самых рельефных вен. — Киеми.  
— Хен, что, — стонет Сехун в голос. Его трясет от возбуждения и от смеха, а ресницы слипаются от выступивших слез.  
— Два плюс два, — невозмутимо продолжает Бэкхен, выставляя средние пальцы, и после секундной задержки лижет головку. За языком тянется прозрачная ниточка и, оборвавшись, повисает у Бэкхена на подбородке. — Киеми.  
Он утирается плечом. Сехун неуверенно подергивает бедрами, но изящные пальцы только сдавливают стояк сильнее, удерживая на месте.  
— Три плюс...  
— Пять.  
Бэкхен вскидывает удивленный взгляд, и Сехун точно никогда больше не сможет исполнять эту считалочку, потому что Бэкхен дергает бровью, мол, пять так пять, берется за член у основания и опускается губами до самого кулака, втягивая щеки. И это уже никак не киеми.  
С языком и зубами Бэкхен управляется настолько профессионально, что слабо верится в опыт с одними только карандашами и бутылками. А может и верится, потому что это Бэкхен. Шея ноет, но Сехун не может откинуть голову, как хочется, и перестать смотреть. Потому что это Бэкхен.  
Каждый раз, опускаясь вниз, он сводит брови, а у Сехуна сводит мышцы на ногах и совсем не чуть-чуть дергаются бедра — и он не сдерживается, потому что Бэкхену это нравится, потому что каждый раз он старается опуститься чуть ниже. Когда рука соскальзывает, обосновываясь внизу живота, а Бэкхен берет как-то совсем невероятно глубоко и замирает, глядя из-под налипших на лоб прядей, накатывает так, что вот-вот. Сехуну требуется пять секунд, чтобы снова начать дышать.  
— Хен, — низко стонет он. Бэкхен закрывает глаза, крылья носа неритмично трепещут, когда он что-то мычит. Сехун только сейчас замечает, что другой рукой он суетливо дрочит себе, неловко приподнявшись на расставленных коленях.  
Сехун сутулится и упирается локтем так, чтобы дотянуться до макушки Бэкхена и ухватиться за нее.  
— Твою, — он дает отстраниться совсем немного, а потом натягивает Бэкхена обратно, — же... — трясущиеся колени едва позволяют повторить движение, — бля...  
Горло тут же сокращается, стараясь выпихнуть все, что в него попало, но Сехуну настолько все равно и настолько хорошо, насколько это возможно. Бэкхен сглатывает, закашливается, освобождает рот при первой возможности и немедленно утыкается головой в матрас, подергиваясь всем телом и продолжая выкашливать слюни и сперму. Потом обессиленно заваливается на бок.  
— О, господи, — говорит он спустя полминуты, и Сехуна сквозь пелену эйфории окатывает волной нешуточной паники.  
— Хен, я, кажется, сломал тебе голос.  
Бэкхен хрипит, снова кашляет, а потом заходится в приступе истерического хохота, по звуку больше похожего на предсмертные конвульсии.  
— А может и не смешно, — сипит он, отсмеявшись. — Не знаешь, это быстро пройдет?  
— Я думал, тебе лучше знать, хен.  
— Ой, ой, — Бэкхен задирает голову. — Не борзей, хватит с тебя божественного отсоса от хена на сегодня. И только попробуй сказать, что он не был божественен, я ради него отдал самое ценное, что у меня есть.  
— Репутацию?  
— Так, — Бэкхен угрожающе поднимается с колен, и Сехун примирительно демонстрирует ладони.  
— Ладно-ладно, хен. Я понял, что ты в смысле как Русалочка, только не за ноги, хотя, в некотором смысле...  
Бэкхен больно щиплет его за попу, и Сехун ойкает.  
— Это был первый и последний раз. Не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
Бэкхен поправляет футболку и штаны, вытирая руки обо что придется, о джинсы Сехуна в том числе.  
— Я красивый, — напоминает Сехун. Ему совсем не страшно, поэтому он так и лежит, не потрудившись даже натянуть трусы и умиротворенно сложив руки на животе.  
— Ты костлявый. Вот Кенсу-я красивый, в следующий раз на нем пойду лежать.  
— Правда?  
— Конечно, правда. Сейчас закуплюсь снотворным и пойду.  
Сехун все-таки хватает его за запястье, когда Бэкхен начинает слишком убедительно сползать с кровати, чтобы уйти.  
— Но Дио-хен не пахнет краской так, как я, — выдвигает он последний аргумент. Он не был уверен наверняка, но в последнее время Кенсу не красился, а только и делал, что стригся, так что уж наверное не должен.  
Бэкхен замирает на краю кровати, а потом медленно поворачивает к Сехуну самую кровожадную из своих ухмылок.  
— Знаешь, краска тебя не очень-то спасла. У тебя даже сперма на вкус как детская присыпка, — бьет наотмашь он, и Сехуну остается только растерянно моргать.  
— Но зачем ты ел детскую присыпку, хен...  
Бэкхен выдергивает руку, только чтобы грозно наставить на Сехуна палец.  
— Первый. И последний.  
И, вопреки своим словам, вползает обратно, чтобы коротко ткнуться в губы Сехуна своими, пахнущими далеко не детской присыпкой, губами.


End file.
